<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【金珉奎x全圆佑】Left &amp; Right by MiracleWoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463468">【金珉奎x全圆佑】Left &amp; Right</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo'>MiracleWoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:27:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>-酒吧打工大学生9 x 锁骨链手术医生6</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【金珉奎x全圆佑】Left &amp; Right</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>“你我几凭感觉，去拥抱散落在人群里的每一片雪，风温柔了夜，我们还有很长的故事去写。”<br/>——微博</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01</p><p>全圆佑从手术室里出来，把手套和防菌的衣服和帽子，都丢进专门的垃圾桶里，看了看窗外已经是傍晚五六点了，紫红和橘黄色的晚霞交错着染满整片天空。</p><p>身后熄了灯的手术室里走出更多人， 吵吵闹闹地说着有的没的，做完今天的最后一场手术大家都松了口气，周五的下午总是让人更放松，同事走上来拍了拍在发呆着整理衬衫的全圆佑，“今晚去喝点？”</p><p>“可以，照常。”全圆佑朝对方挥了挥手，把金色的细框眼镜摘下来挂在白衬衫的口袋上，眯着细长的狐狸眼跟在人群的最后慢慢走回自己的办公室，收拾好桌面上散落的文件，把钢笔塞回公文包前面的夹层里。</p><p>从椅背上取下与裤子相同花色的深绿色格子西装外套，披在身上准备迎接有些凉意的夜风，听门外还没有动静就挨在桌子边上刷起了社交软件，哪个朋友又结婚了哪个朋友又分手了，全圆佑心里一点波澜都没有。</p><p>“hey，我来了。”同事从外面探头进来敲了敲门，顺带着还把全圆佑落在手术室门口的链子带了过来，顺手丢给他又调侃了两句，“你上班行头还真不少。”</p><p>“那是。”全圆佑伸手接住对方抛过来的小物件，解掉墨绿色的领带整齐地折好放进包里，扯开衬衫最上面的两枚纽扣露出精致的锁骨，低下头把细细的金色链条系在脖子上，没有坠子的项链在半暗的房间内还是反射着微弱的光，有一半隐藏在微微立起来的衬衫领子下，“方便下班立马跟你们去混呢。”</p><p>“放屁。”同事轻笑了两声看着全圆佑又从口袋里掏出两枚戒指分别带在拇指和无名指上，本来就骨节分明的手指看起来更修长了，“走吧，我喝酒你钓凯子。”</p><p> </p><p>02</p><p>今晚去的酒吧不是那种安安静静小酌的小酒馆，周五想大玩一场所以去了街角一家新开两三周的bar，人声鼎沸的小空间里的男男女女腻在一起就着音乐和酒精晃动着身体。</p><p>全圆佑站在吧台旁边抿了口随便叫的烈酒，形状不规则的酒杯里金棕色的酒液被轻轻摇晃着，手凿的圆球形冰块磕在杯壁上发出闷响，望着远处舞池里的鱼龙混杂的人群，连一点想去混的想法都没有。</p><p>坚信着静静地站在吧台旁喝酒加上自己的美貌一定能钓到男人，体力虽然也不错但是做事情却慢吞吞的，宁愿耐心等待别人主动出击也不愿意特意消耗不必要的体力。</p><p>“喂，你真的不跟我们去吗？”同事好不容易趁着一首歌结束从舞池里脱身，却发现一同来的全圆佑还没high起来，虽然这人平时也是一副闷骚的模样，“来了个新的男孩子，跳舞可好看了。”</p><p>“哦，是吗？”全圆佑放下喝完的酒杯，饶有兴致地看向音乐重新响起来的舞池那头，场子中央的钢管上爬上一个人影，没穿多少的身子上被射灯照射着让人看不真切，“那不是你的菜吗，兄弟快冲。”</p><p>“我倒是觉得适合你，来吧去看看，真不吃亏。”不由分说就拉起全圆佑，一边走过去嘴里还一边阐述着为什么不会吃亏的理由，其实全圆佑屁都没听进去，心里只想着一会再点杯什么喝的。</p><p> </p><p>走近看，钢管上的男孩子看起来比自己要小，肌肉很匀称的肉体缠绕在管子上，背后的霓虹灯给他的身体镶上金边又留下剪影，半眯起来的眼睛像是带钩子，似有似无地勾引着舞池边为他沉沦的男人们。</p><p>确实不吃亏。</p><p>全圆佑吧唧了下嘴，心里已经泛起了不一样的感觉，大胆一点说就是不择手段都要把他骗上床，眼里映着对方翘着屁股做出的婀娜姿势，心底最干净的角落也沦落在逐渐占据整个心房的肮脏思想里。</p><p>你说这么细的腰坐在爱人的胯上会摆成怎样的弧度，你说那双细嫩的手被禁锢在床头时会多美，你说他脚趾蜷缩起来绞住被单的时候会有多性感——想听他哭泣，想让他忍着呻吟索求更多，想看他因为快感绷紧的鲨鱼肌。</p><p>你妈的血赚。</p><p> </p><p>03</p><p>一曲结束，金珉奎走下舞台朝吧台的酒保招招手，也不用多说话对方就推过来一杯度数偏低的酒，杯沿上挂着一块切成薄片的青柠，稍稍抿了一口后挑了挑眉毛，晃着脚小幅度转动着椅子，眼睛半垂下来，睫毛在下眼睑打下精致的 阴影。</p><p>身旁的高脚椅突然往下沉了沉，全圆佑坐上去的时候差点被椅子底部放脚的杆子绊倒，却还是假装镇定地用一条腿撑住地面稳住身形，“你…你好。”</p><p>“我好像不认识你。”金珉奎头都没动，仅仅眼睛往旁边斜了斜，依旧淡定地喝着自己的那杯饮料，修剪得整齐的指甲磕在杯壁上发出闷响，指尖的影子阻隔了折射在桌面上的暖黄光线。</p><p>“我叫全圆佑，能请你喝一杯吗？”金珉奎闭了闭眼，以为对方会因为被冷漠对待而讪讪离开的想法始终是错了，反而是在不自愿的情况下知道了他的名字，“我下班了。”</p><p>说完就要走却被全圆佑拉住手，看着他伸手把自己喝剩下一口的酒一口闷掉，看起来被呛到了却又忍住了咳嗽，整个身子正对着金珉奎的全圆佑露出了平时鲜少看到的、纯良的眼神。</p><p>“刚刚看你跳舞了，线条非常漂亮。”全圆佑捏紧了手心里握着的、对方的几根手指，摩挲着他圆润的指甲仿佛就能摸透对方的性子，“今晚有空吗，漂亮宝贝？”</p><p>金珉奎觉得这个人蛮有意思。</p><p>全圆佑觉得自己志在必得。</p><p> </p><p>04</p><p>“我叫金珉奎。”在被对方摁在门板上狂亲之前，金珉奎短时间清醒过来捏住了全圆佑准备亲过来的嘴唇，跟自己身高差不多的人被困在有些尴尬的处境里，“免得你一会要叫不知道叫什么。”</p><p>“那你还挺周到。”全圆佑显然有些不耐烦，看着对方比自己要冷静的眼神时更是有点恼火，捏着金珉奎的下巴就吻上去，猛地撞上去的虎牙把对方的嘴角磨得微微见红，“那你是不是还要自我介绍十分钟？”</p><p>“倒也不必。”金珉奎把全圆佑本来就解开了几枚纽扣露出锁骨的领子再往下撕，崩开了更多的纽扣直至露出腹部的一半，隐约看见分明的腹肌线条，翘起嘴角把善良的面具换下，捏起对方锁骨上搭着的金色链子反复把玩，挑了挑眼角玩味地说出全圆佑意料之外的话，“反正是我要操你。”</p><p>呆滞的人换成了全圆佑，对方还是衣冠楚楚的模样，而自己的墨绿色格子外套已经被扯下至手肘处，不上不下的位置让他动弹的幅度变小，手腕蹭着粗糙的皮带边缘磨出些许红痕，精致的手指关节处与耳朵尖都是诱人的粉色。</p><p>衬衫在胸口绷紧，顶端的小樱桃开始因为被一夜情对象扫过的视线而变得激凸，稍有锻炼的胸部摸着是半软不硬的绝佳手感，偶尔划过隆起的果实会让全圆佑不自主地挺起胸膛索要更多，永远臣服于快感的身体此时并不属于他的脑子。</p><p>“老婆奶子真美。”金珉奎一手覆盖在对方还盖着一层布料的胸乳上，拇指轻轻挑逗着乳尖周围却又不触及重点，一边把全圆佑慢慢从门口推进房间内更大的空间。</p><p>垂下头把舌尖落在另一边的乳头上，模仿在一边挑逗的手指的动作也不碰最娇嫩的顶端，白色的布料被唾液沾湿变成半透明的模样，隐约透出的粉棕色说明主人平时也有好好管理。</p><p>“珉奎…好珉奎，碰一下那里吧…嗯？”终于还是忍不住，耳边终于被全圆佑有些虚的轻声恳求充斥，试探着说出对方想听的话却又羞耻得自己也耸起肩膀，想要用手遮住脸却又被衣服禁锢住没办法动弹，只能勉强挪动小臂撑起身子把乳头往对方的手里和舌尖送，可当金珉奎真正吮吸起那小小的尖端时又被突如其来的快感折磨得拱起了腰。</p><p>细腰被金珉奎一把搂住，小臂垫在下面，两个人靠在房间的书桌边上缠绵，全圆佑戴着的眼镜不知道是被鼻尖的热气还是自己眼角的雾气糊住，眼前只有对方在自己胸前耸动着的、毛茸茸的脑袋。修长的手指插进他的发间，轻轻扯着对方深棕色的发丝，以为这样就能顶住快感的冲击，却又在金珉奎咬住乳尖往外轻微拉扯的时候全线崩溃，只管一边娇声叫着一边享受。</p><p>我当0还蛮有天赋，全圆佑这样想着，心里还是残存着一会一定要翻过身当1的念头。</p><p> </p><p>05</p><p>俗话说得好，从入门到放弃只差一个念头，从积极劳动的左位直接躺平变成纯享受右位也只需要把没必要的尊严放下——至少全圆佑是这么想的。</p><p>被慢慢推到在软绵绵的双人床上，金珉奎和自己一起倾倒，半跪在床上悠哉游哉地拉开裤头的拉链，抬眼看看全圆佑略显急切的模样，着实是可爱得不行，“怎么，现在前面痛还是后面痒？”</p><p>“后面，后面好痒…”要是不说还以为是天生的纯右位，那声音又娇又嫩是个男人听了都要勃起，金珉奎觉得超值——其实只是大学生出来打份不寻常的工，却还能碰到这样的尤物，老板不涨工资也值回票价。</p><p>裤子脱了一半卡在大腿中间的位置，全圆佑有些不耐烦了，微微抬起后腰把胯部更加贴近金珉奎，脚趾自动就顺着他的大腿往上爬，再往中间钻稳稳当当踩住一会给自己派送性福的巨物，屈起手肘撑起上半身，调换出自认为最性感勾人的眼神——其实是隐约在模仿刚才在跳舞的金珉奎。</p><p>勾起深灰色的内裤边缘让充分勃起的男根弹出来与自己打招呼，顺着柱体往下滑蹭过凸起的青筋到达囊袋，挑逗着用脚尖轻轻摩擦。金珉奎看着他，叹了口气脱掉身上仅剩的打底衣，伸手握住全圆佑在自己身上乱点火的脚，略带冰凉的趾尖被捂在手心，温热的唇瓣印在光滑的脚背上，再是小腿、膝盖、小腹。</p><p> </p><p>金珉奎的耳侧蹭着全圆佑立起来的前端，腥气钻进鼻腔变成督促进度的烈性春药，把手指放进全圆佑微张的嘴里，像是水蛇一般的舌尖缠绕着，待黏腻的唾液完全包裹住手指又迅速摸向对方尚未被开发的后穴，就着液体打圈揉搓着入口的褶皱。</p><p>“唔…痛。”全圆佑没想到两根手指会这么疼，远比自己想象中要更痛些，眯着眼睛抗议着却又被金珉奎俯下身轻轻啄着自己颈侧的唇瓣勉强安抚下来，努力跟自己说一会会舒服的。</p><p>“那还做吗？”金珉奎听着全圆佑频繁地哼唧着说痛的声音又有些心软，正要抽出手指又被忽然夹紧的软肉挽留住停止了动作，对方身体的每个细小的角落都泛着好看的水粉色，比酒吧里买的甜腻的水果味鸡尾酒还要更加可口。</p><p>“进来吧，扩…扩张好就别玩虚的了。”全圆佑从来就没有想过不发生关系这件事，无论是谁在上面。</p><p>锁骨链滑到贴住下巴，手上的戒指也被金珉奎以磕人的理由全数脱下扔在地上的衣服堆里，手指蜷缩起来死死地顶在金珉奎的肩膀上，仅仅是进入了硕大的龟头的一半就已经有大喘气的迹象，越是勒令自己放松越是紧张得冒冷汗。</p><p> </p><p>“好痛…好痛，快进来。”金珉奎觉得全圆佑简直精神分裂，一边喊着痛花穴的软肉一边把自己的物件往里吸着不让走，狠了狠心还不如一下全进去给他个痛快，可实际上还是耐着性子吻着小猫的颈侧和脸颊，边一寸寸地推进让他慢慢适应。</p><p>“哥哥好大好粗…”全圆佑刚顺过气来又开始说荤话，要不是金珉奎是在这种鱼龙混杂的地方打工的可能还真的会羞红脸，“动动嘛…珉奎呀。”</p><p>“你好牛，全圆佑。”金珉奎本来还想着要让他慢慢缓过来之后再进行下一步，现在看来自己老婆已经直接开始了，说着话就开始前后动腰抽动着下身，看着自己紫红色的巨物在对方初次开发的粉嫩花穴里进出，可谓是平生最震撼的视觉冲击之一，“白天西装革履坐写字楼，晚上带着锁骨链到处找人约炮，真有你的。”</p><p>“我没有…没有…老公老公…。”全圆佑细长的狐狸眼此时充盈着晶亮的泪珠，倒映着金珉奎还在忍耐的表情，伸手揽过他的脖颈用星点的吻催促着对方，还在适应着身下的痛感，手指攀附在金珉奎的背上，柔软的指腹像是要陷进他的皮肉里，“再快点…嗯啊…！”</p><p>金珉奎听着全圆佑连续不断的催促，瞬时觉得自己的仁慈和忍耐都是没必要的，咬着下唇就把自己粗大的物件捅进最深处，再把身下不停挣扎的小猫摁住，两只看起来像是女孩子般粗细的手腕抓在手心禁锢住举过头顶，看着全圆佑薄薄的唇瓣颤抖着轻声叫喊着自己的名字，居然产生了意外的满足感。</p><p>身下被深深地填满，上身的小樱桃在对方的玩弄下从淡淡的粉棕色变成了像是绽放的玫瑰般的深红色，非本意地收缩着那些欲求不满的软肉夹紧体内的硬物，伸手抚摸着身上努力小幅度摆动腰肢的人那绷紧的肌肉，从胸肌摸到鲨鱼肌，从腹肌到人鱼线，无一不是自己梦想中的理想炮友模样。</p><p>“啊…珉奎，珉奎…好舒服好舒服。”被圆润的顶端碾过敏感的软肉，颤抖着摇摆着细细的腰肢贴近对方试图让自己愈发强烈的欲望得到满足，双手被捏得发痛，后腰拱起来形成美妙的弧度，活似刚才想象金珉奎在自己身下哭泣索求时的画面，让全圆佑在痉挛快感上又再添上一层羞耻感。</p><p>“或许刚才你是想上我？”金珉奎眼力见很快，其实从刚进门就能感觉到全圆佑对自己是有一种占有欲，此时看着他听到这句话后越发红透的脸颊更是得到了确认，不由自主地加快了抽插的速度，听着身下人断续着跟随自己的节奏娇喘，“别想了，你下面都是我的形状了，你和我天生一对。”</p><p>“好…好。”全圆佑真的是个奇怪的人，明明再羞耻的话都能说出口，可听到别人对着自己说荤话却又容易脸红发热，只会答应着迎合对方，“你要…嗯…当我的固定炮友吗？”</p><p>金珉奎没说话，只是加大了力度冲撞着刚才摸索到的敏感点，被完全罩在身下的全圆佑只得被他弄得张开嘴发出不明的喘叫，感觉到对方的甬道又再次颤抖着紧致起来更是来劲，咬着后牙槽就往更深的地方大力鞭挞。</p><p>埋在对方深处的肉棒能清晰地感受到不寻常的滑嫩，湿得像是能自己出水，连囊袋上都沾满了两人的混合体液。全圆佑脖间的金色项链随着两人激烈的交合在上下滑动，反射着室内仅有的几丝光，让此时冲动的金珉奎伸手就把它扯断扔在地上，凑上去轻轻舔咬着全圆佑上下滚动的喉结，“妈的，骚死了你。”</p><p>“我最骚了…呜呜，珉奎…老公，再快些…啊..要到了。”湿滑得什么都夹不住的花穴还在尽力收紧，被金珉奎大开大合的动作更是操弄得一塌糊涂，平时口才有多好也没用，现在只知道喊老公索求更多。</p><p>两人的腹部沾上全圆佑射出来的白浊，黏腻着扯开的白丝又在空气中断裂，喘着粗气的小猫缩在金珉奎身下，全然没有了当初上来搭讪时的自信与嚣张，微颤的下唇怪可爱的。</p><p>金珉奎看着全圆佑仿佛要进入贤者状态开始不爽了，趁人不注意把他完全翻了个身，又用力顶了顶还埋在里面的尚未发泄的男根，像是一只小狗一般咬上对方精致的肩胛骨上抗议着，试图用最温柔的方式表达不满。</p><p>“你怎么还没射啊…好累啊好累。”全圆佑尽管也有运动，可始终还是个宅男，怎么说也比不过还在壮年的运动系青年，本来想着金珉奎刚才也跳过舞一定会累的，现在才反应过来这体力的差距不是一星半点。</p><p>“想什么呢，我今年刚满二十，精力旺盛的二十岁。”金珉奎像是有读心术，说着话的同时用大手摸索着握住对方的手，又往下滑到全圆佑微微鼓起的小腹，尽管知道是自己粗壮的阳具顶起来的，却还是执意偷换概念让小猫害羞，“摸摸，都被射得怀孕了呢。”</p><p>“不会怀孕的…你别…。”全圆佑又羞得抿着嘴躲进金珉奎宽广的怀里，后背稳稳地靠着他的前胸，其实这么对比起来金珉奎的胸都不知道比自己大几倍，可谁叫自己站了右位呢，“你别瞎说了…我…我是医生。”</p><p>“噢，原来是医生呀。”试图挽回一丝尊严的全圆佑不知道为什么有感觉自己处于下风，身下开始了新一轮冲刺地巨物把他从自己的世界里拉回现实，“那应该很知道怎么才能怀上了？”</p><p>“…”你妈的，全圆佑这样想，可也控制不住身下娇嫩的花蕊再次泛起痒意，忍着后腰的酸痛回头捧住金珉奎的脸颊，一枚吻落在他的嘴角，同时把自己的手抽出来盖在金珉奎的手背上，主动施力按住微鼓的小腹，声线像歌姬似的千娇百媚，“像这样，全部都射给我，满满地都灌进来，老公。”</p><p> </p><p>06</p><p>金珉奎看着窝在自己怀里还在香甜睡梦中的小猫，觉得自己昨天晚上实在是做得太过分了，怎么说也不能内射，后来人都累晕过去了又在洗澡时醒过来一阵，光清理就弄了快一个小时，把人安顿下来已经是凌晨三四点，自己居然还能在十点醒来简直是奇迹。</p><p> 挠挠头也不知道该从何开始道歉，全圆佑动了动身子把被子弄开了些露出沾满吻痕的锁骨，所幸都没有出血过两天就会消下去，没有项链的装点却让金珉奎看得入了迷，搂过他的身子又在肩头落下几个不带任何欲望的吻。</p><p>“唔…”全圆佑被弄醒，条件反射就往相对更温暖的金珉奎怀里缩，松软的发丝还带着香波的气味，再次闭上眼睛却被金珉奎捧起脸蛋，“那个…昨天晚上，对不起。”</p><p>“对不起什么。”全圆佑其实根本就没有觉得有什么需要道歉的，也没有失忆——毕竟忘记这么舒服的一场性爱简直就是罪，“还记得我的名字吗？”</p><p>“全…全圆佑。”金珉奎没想到这人是这个思路，完全偏离了自己想象中的死缠烂打或者直接失忆的套路，刚想说的话被突然间截断又接不下去了。</p><p>“那就行。”全圆佑把自己的脸从金珉奎温热的大手里挣脱出来，凑上前咬了咬他的下巴，留下一个浅浅的犬牙印子，“不要想太多，跟我做爱吧。”</p><p>“为什么。”金珉奎不解，摸着小猫有些扎手的后脑勺的短发，全圆佑倒是看得开，对他来说和三观一致一样重要的时床上契合度，“因为我喜欢你。”</p><p>“噗，”金珉奎被他突如其来的一本正经给逗笑了，仔细想想也确实很合自己的心意，主动来搭讪又不肯放弃的那股劲和水乳交融时满嘴的荤话他都爱，那还有什么好拒绝呢，“晨勃了，喜欢什么姿势？”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>